


Temptress

by JuliaRika



Series: Vergil’s Lovers [1]
Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demon, Devil, F/M, Lemon, Lime, Prostitution, Reader Insert, Sex, Temptation, Vaginal Sex, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaRika/pseuds/JuliaRika
Summary: One evening full of bloodshed and rage some how turns into a night of want and passion. We all sin from time to time but sometimes that pull towards your desires calls to you to do more than what you think. (Reader X Vergil) (Lemon)





	Temptress

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot fic I had in my mind for awhile now. I tried to make Vergil as in character as possible but it’s hard. As for yourself in the story I discribe her having colorful hair and different eyes just put your own in if you want this to be a reader insert. I hope you Enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let the steamy smut begin! - Julia

Temptress 

 

 

Heavy breathing filled the dark room.

 

Pale moonlight shown through the clear windows. Rays of white light illuminated her smooth skin, making her almost glow in the moonlight. Cerulean eyes scanned over her. Her fragile body lay before him for his viewing pleasure. A tight fitting corset binds her waist and pushes her breasts up in a sinful manner. As for her lower half, she was clad in an iridescent blue linen that clung to her hips and thighs. His eyes linger over her long legs, up her femine hips, and her small bound waist. He tilts his head as he continues his visual assault of her body, up her breasts then to her unmarked neck. His eyes darken slightly as he looks into her own blue eyes. Her long blonde hair was splayed about her head. She bit her bottom lip slightly, feeling his gaze, a red blush of heat spreading over her cheeks.

 

How in the world did this happen? One moment he was slaying lesser demons, the next this vixen temped him in that same dark alleyway. He doesn’t know how it happened, just that he was drawn to her.

 

***

 

Blood sprays on the dark pavement coating his sword in the crimson viscera. He flicked his weapon, blood splattering off its sharp edge onto a bystanders feet. Realizing their presence he turned the sword on them and held it to their throat. Guarded, his eyes narrowed.

 

“You are strong... wanderer,” she said in a smooth voice, eyes wandering his face and to his long sword. “And well armed as well,” she charmed with a small smirk on her lips.

 

Already, this woman was trying his patience. He kept his eyes focused, but didn’t lower his blade.

 

Raising her fingers to his blade she ran her thumb over the tip. Bright red droplets fell slowly from the tip. “A demon slaying sword as well. My my...” She purred, her eyes fixated on her bleeding thumb.

 

He felt a strange feeling as she cut herself on his blade. Inside something pulled at him. Something dark. Of course, he hid this feeling from her. From her permeating gaze beneath long eyelashes, amplified by her smooth highlighted cheekbones. She blinked and gazed into his eyes. Her eyes bore into his almost matching the man’s glare.

 

“Yamato is it’s name, is it not? ...Vergil, son of Sparda...” she said, barely in a whisper. She brought her bloody fingers to her lush lips and lapped the blood from them.

 

This action had him overrun with an emotion he had very few experiences with. Lust.

“How do you know this, woman?” He ordered in a dark tone, his eyes darkened as her tongue slowly dragged over her own blood.

 

Her blood stained lips let out a chuckle, eyes lidded as she looked up at him. “As legendary as your father is, its a tale everyone knows. And his son indeed lives up to that reputation... I can... taste it...” she said, too slow for his liking.

 

He quickly withdrew his weapon from her and sheathed it beside him. He didn’t like the way this was going, not at all. Her eyes spoke volumes of want, need, an itch that needs to be satisfied.

 

“Then if you know so much... You’d do well to say out of my way. Temptress...” he warned, not taking his cold eyes off her lustful ones.

 

She felt so alive, so powerful, especially in this dangerous situation. She even surprised herself. Was she really tempting this devil and succeeding? She pushed her luck. Walking towards him, swaying her hips as she went, staring directly into his quickly lust filling eyes. She let out a soft breath as she tilted her neck and face towards him. Her smirk widened.

 

“Temptress?” she mocked, “I’m flattered son of Sparda... But let’s address something...”

 

He kept a hand on his sword, knuckles going white as he groped it with force. His other hand as tense, balled into a fist as she stared this devil down. Those eyes were so tempting. Her face so beautiful, even the way she spoke set off something deep inside him. He shut his eyes brefly and let out an annoyed sigh.

 

“I know both you and I have an annoying little desire right now. And I think we both know how we could help each other.” She proposed with a smile, as she boldly brought her hand up to caress his face. His skin was so smooth to her touch, cold as ice as it sent chills up her spine sending goosebumps across her body.

 

His eyes followed her movements. Normally he would have cut off the fool who would be so bold as to touch him, but the feel of her touch was warm and bright. Surprised at his own emotion he looked away from her as the fire inside of him began to rise higher. He grunted and said in a rough, and yet also smooth, almost sexy tone. “And what desire would that be vixen...”

 

She turned his face lighty back to hers and let her fingers slowly slide down his face over his neck and on to his chest. She rises up onto her toes to reach his ear. Her hot breath ghosts down his neck and his hand began to rise from where it still tensed a clenched fist by his side.

 

“Lust...” she sighs into his ear at the same time his hands snaked around her thin waist. Pulling away from his ear to come very close to his face, her lips brushed over his own only millimeters apart. “Why don’t we help each other out.”

 

He could smell her blood on her lips, her arousal, the pure sin dripping from her mouth. Something had snapped inside of him and he wanted her now. Never had he felt this much of a pull, want radiating from this woman.Enchantress, temptress, succubus, vixen, whoever she was he was under her control. And he hated it. His demonic instincts rising, he would have her the way he wanted her, not the other way around. He roughly grabbed her long blonde hair in his grasp, bending her neck back. A startled gasp escaped her flush lips as she lustfly eyed him, his lips again close over her own.

 

“Do not temp a demon,” he growled.

 

She bit her lip as his words rung in her head. “Too late,” she whispered, shutting her eyes and placing her lips firmly on his own.

 

***

 

He looked down at her body. Slowly he reached out his hand to touch her bare shoulder. Her skin prickled with bumps as his long finger glided along her form. His nails dragged across her pale skin and up her throat as he griped it lightly. She let out a short gasp as he enclosed his fingers around her neck. He slowly moves his body down onto hers as his blue coat drops off his shoulders and on to the floor. His knee spread her legs apart. He leans in, kissing her neck up to her ear. 

 

Her heart beat wildly at his sensual touch. His hand was still wrapped around her throat, squeezing it lightly as his other began to slide down her tightly laced corset. Strong fingers hooked under the laces, pulling off her bindings. He could feel her pulse beneath the hand at her throat. It drove his mind deeper down this sinful pit. Holding her life in his hands, he could end her now but would he? No, she had intrigued him. He wanted to learn what she was hiding. All of her. He let out a long slow breath against her ear as he whispered.

 

“Show me your secrets...” He breathed as fingers made quick work of her laces.Her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders, letting out a soft moan. Supple lips met her neck as he slowly marked a trail of bites on it.He released her throat as he stripped the corset off of her. Her stomach bore some scarsthat had turned white and silver with age. She moved her hands down his shoulders and unzipped his vest. Once his bare chest met with her own fingertips her face burned red. He was very muscular for his body type. Scars of all sizes adorned his torso as she lightly dragged her fingertips over them. This caused his breath to hitch slightly, making her lips turn up in a sinister smile.

 

“Dose it feel good Son of Sparda?...” She teased in a whisper, eyes scanning his blue eyes with moxie.

 

His toned chest flexed as his hands moved on her body. His surprisingly soft hands glided up her waist giving her chills. Tight muscles shifted, his arms broad and fit, radiating with such strength he could crush her delicate neck like a twig. A definitive line guided the frame of his forearms into the proud muscles on his torso. He gracefully shrugged the vest off his shoulders not once breaking his contact from her.Maneuvering his body so his hips are nearly on top of hers, she was pinned helplessy to the soft bed.

 

He smirked as he stopped his lust filled kisses and brushed over her lips. “Such a pointless question...”

 

His rough voice seemed to break her fearless attitude and she was starting to come undone. She continued to let out soft gasp as he slowly worked his way around her body with his mouths. One of his hands slid down to grope one of her perky soft breasts. He swiped his tongue over her bottom lip, nipping at it to gain access to her wet mouth. She cried out as he held her breast in his grasp. She didn’t expect such lewd advances so soon from him. He lead the attack on her mouth with ease, tongue sliding past her lips deep into her mouth.

 

He continued to massage her breast until tender to the touch. Moving to her other one, she began to lift her hips, slowly grinding into his. The blue fabric about her waist sunk low on her hips as it tangled around her parted legs. He began to pinch her already erect nipples, earning a cry of pleasure from the woman beneath them.

 

Both of their breathing quickened and her soft moans and gasps filled the air. These sounds were provoking him, working his temperature up higher. Her hands began to roam down his chest and boldly hooked into his belt loops of his tight snake skin pants. He chuckled darkly into her mouth.

 

“Eager are we vixen?...” he said, words dripping from his mouth fluidly. She watched his eyes flicker quickly to red then back to blue in the dark with want as her actions excited him. His gaze caused her stomach to tighten as she felt vulnerable to his powerful aura.

 

“Such power...” she gasped out as he raked his sharp teeth over the veins in her neck. She pulled his pants slowly down his hips.

 

“You... have... no idea... woman.” he groaned erotically into her ear. With one motion his hips were straddling hers, his lower half pressed firmly against her. Arms pinned above her head with one of his hands, her eyes widened.

 

“I can smell your fear...” he growled.

 

She looked up at him, his now glowing red eyes in the darkness sent a shiver down her spine. He smirked and cocked his head to the side. His sharp teeth almost poking into his bottom lips. Then he was pulling off his belt with his other hand, undoing his pants.

 

“I’ll enjoy breaking you, whore.” He said roughly, wicked smile gracing his lips.

 

Shocked as she was, she couldn’t even breathe. His smile was evil, bordering on insane. His eyes scanned her so intensely she believed he was looking at the blood running through her veins. Her breath was caught in her throat. Fear washed over her as she watched as his sharp teeth elongate demonically past his bottom lips. A blue aura spilled from his body as it engulfed them both. Her legs began to tremble with horror as well as a hint of anticipation. His gaze unhinged her and she forgot herself. She took a shaky well deserved breath inhaling his scent. He bit her lip hard, beckoning her. He brought his belt up to her hands, tying them together. More fear, desperation, and arousal oozed from her body.He grabbed a hold of her chin and placed his thumb on her bottom lip, pulling them apart slowly. His finger touches her teeth slightly and her eyes lock with his.

 

“Oh god...” she inaudibly whispered as his index finger caressed her cheek and slowly slipped into her mouth.

 

Her whole body felt on fire, his gaze was paralyzing. So fierce and so beautiful at the same time. Gaze boring into her own as they focused on her mouth, his face drew closer to her, sharp nose touching hers. His breath fanned across her mouth as he let out a growl.

 

“God can’t save you.”

 

She was barely able to breathe, voice caught in her throat. He inserted another finger into her mouth, slowly moving them, coating them with her saliva. Her eyes widened and she let out a hard moan. His other hand slowly trailed down her hips, his nails digging into her flesh leaving scratches down her thighs. Lifting her blue covering of fabric, he sharply tore it, the pieces falling onto the soft below.

 

Her legs spread further apart at his touches and her body flinches at his clawing. She softly moans as his fingers push deeper into her mouth, her tongue coating his long fingers. Lips pressed to the side of her face, he bites the shell of her ear. His voice is deep and raspy, sin dripping from his mouth.

 

“Does it feel good, Temptress?...” he growls in a deep whisper, mocking her.

 

Leaning her head into him she boldly but softly bites his fingers. He slowly pulls them out of her mouth as a trail of saliva clung from his fingers to her lips. His irises were deeply crimson, like wine. She was captivated by them, she wanted this man just as much as he wanted her. She itched to hold him, to leave marks on his body, to feel his warmth. The tips of her nails dug into her palms until blood driped down her wrist. Her body began to squirm under his touch. He moved his wet fingers over her stomach and down to her hot core. She began to shiver and writhe, moans escaping her lips driving him to the edge. He began to slowly rub her, making her moan loudly and break her sensual eye contact with him.

 

He managed to somehow keep in full control. He could smell her arousal and it caused him to slowly lose his firm hand. Her fear only made it crumble faster. This was probably one of the most erotic things that he had ever experienced and by the devil himself he was not going to stop now. Especially with this lustful adrenaline pumping through his veins. His pants were too constricting and it was quite obvious. He continued to move his still wet fingers around her bundle of nerves causing her to moan and gasp in beautiful harmony.He shifted his weight off of her to better position himself. He brought her legs up and parted them slowly before him. His eyes still a piercing red, gazing down at the wanton mess of a woman under him. She was so wet already, his unbroken attention and small touches alone getting her off. It boosted his confidence and he smirked, hand continuing to circle and rub around her entrance. His other hand grabbed her breast again as her eyes rolled back in pure bliss. His smirk remained as he suddenly stoped his assault on her. 

 

He whispered soft against her lips, “Not yet little one... I want to hear you beg...”

 

Her head was spinning she could hear the pounding of her own heart. His touch on her most sensitive areas had her practically ready to climax. She wanted more, she needed that release. She cried out as he squeezed her breast hard.

 

“P-please... V-verg-,” she whimpered against his lips. He smirked as he bit her lip and slowly slipped one of his long fingers into her. His thumb continued to rub at her clit as he slowly began to pump his hand into her. She moans into his mouth as she moves her bloody bound hands around his neck to pull him closer.

 

“V-Vergil please!” She begs as he shifts his hand off her breast and drags his nails up to her collarbones. Snaking his long fingers around her neck, he gives a soft squeeze as his lips attack her own. His breathing begins to quicken as he inserts another finger and continues to thrust them into her.

 

“Come for me whore.” He growled.

 

He pushes his tounge into her mouth and savored her taste. The scent of her arousal dripped from her as he continued to stimulate her body. Her tounge swipes over his and across his demonic fangs. He shivers at this this and he squeezes her throat tighter. She breaks the kiss to moan loudly. Inserting one last finger into her entrance she arched her back into his hard chest.

 

Her breasts began to move with his thrusts and he griped her throat tighter, a wicked smile gracing his lips. Her body began to shake as he worked her insides. Her lack of oxygen caused her senses to heighten and her eyes rolled back in pure bliss.The lack of oxygen drove her towards euphoria. He suddenly stoped his fingers inside of her as he felt her tighten against him. His lips met hers with a hunger to swallow her moans of ecstasy.

 

Her nails dig into her palms again, small drops of blood drip down her wrists and onto his bare back, down his shoulder blades. Pulling away from her lips, he removed his hand from her neck and untangled her arms from him. He sat back and observed her, his fingers still inside her. Her eyes shut, her body continued to shake as she rode out her orgasm. He removed his fingers slowly from her as her essence covered them. He watched the movement of her body as she breathed. Her eyes fluttered open as he removed his fingers. He slowly brought his wet long fingers to his lips he inhaled her sweet scent. He took one digit into his mouth. His fangs glistened pale in the moonlit room while his crimson red eyes glimmered. He continued, his tounge swiping over his fingers.

 

“V-Vergil... I, ” she whispered, holding her bound hands out before him. Her eyes were heavy and her legs still weak. She watched his fingers disappear behind his lips and she looked up into his eyes. She felt regret as his eyes looked like something out of a horror story. With his reddened eyes, thin snake-like like pupils looked back into her’s.

 

“Vergil...” she whispered, staring at him.

 

“Temptress,” He growled, still licking her wetness off each finger.

 

Her breath refused to even out, in his gaze like his next meal. She was frightened but her body felt so ready for this man. She wanted him whether he was demon or man. She wanted to tell him. But her mouth could not form the words.

 

“P-please...” she stuttered out, reaching towards his tight pants. His eyes followed her tied hands, fingertips touching the firm bulge at his pants. She continued, unfastening and pulling them down.

 

“I... I,” she whispered, heart beating fast in her chest as she looked down at her hands.

 

“Tell me what you desire.” The words fell off his lips smoothly. He grabbed her bound wrists and untied them, surprising her. He gently took her hands.

 

“I want you...” she softly uttered, slowly looking up at him. “Please... use me...” finding his eyes, his thin pupils turned large, dilating as their eyes locked. “Take me... Dark Angel, Son of Spard-,” she couldn’t even finish her sentence as he guided her hands down into his tight pants, pulling them off his body.

 

He gave a dark chuckle, “As you wish, Temptress...”

 

He crashed his lips to her’s and pinned her beneath him. His hand began to wind around her long hair and gave it a pull. Her legs wrapped around his hips as his hard length stroked her thigh. Her hips began to grind slowly into his with impatience. His other hand went to position himself. His long fingers wrapped around his shaft as he slowly began to stroke himself. Already hard and ready for her he continued to pump himself and placed his tip into her soft entrance.

 

She broke the kiss as she cried out, as he entered her. Not even fully inside and she was falling apart around him. She tried to steady herself around his hips to guide him into her further but he held her firm, only letting the tip of himself into her. He began to kiss her neck and continued to tease her core. He slowly pulls himself out of her then back inside making her moan. She starts to shake with anticipation as he slowly starts to penetrate deeper inside her. Her eyes shut in bliss and he watched her every move. He suddenly stopped then, her moan now of disappointment. Her nails drag along his back begging him to move faster. He would not give her the satisfaction, he wanted to make her beg for it. Punish her for tempting him so. 

 

He leaned over her and her pulled her hair, licking her neck. Stopping himself only an inch inside her. He licks from her jugular to her ear as he whispers, his hot breath fanning over her face. “I’ll use every inch of your body,” he slowly sighs, dragging his slender fingers up her hips and giving her breast a squeeze.

 

She lets out a breathy groan and bites her lip, squirming under him trying to get him deeper inside of her. “I-,“ she gasps.

 

Her nails drag across his back as her hips begin to rock. He quickly pulls out of her and grabs her hair harder. He flips her around effortlessly so her back is facing him. He pushes her head into the bed and firmly on her back, it arches downward with his touch. He positions himself, his hips meeting her bottom. He slides his fingers over her spine and back while guiding himself into her again from behind.

 

His aggressive response had her drowning in euphoria. ‘My... how the mighty have fallen...’ she thought. She was putty in his hands and by god she would let him do whatever the hell he wanted to, even if it meant going to hell and back.

 

“F-Fuck!” She curses as he enters her from behind, his thick shaft filling her. 

 

His hips began to move, in and out of her in fast motions as he gripped her hair, holding her head down. Her knees knocked together with each thrust. His hips met her bottom as a slapping sound echoed through the room, causing her to slip closer to her breaking point.

 

She began to moan loudly as he moved. His long length penatrating her faster and deeper each time. As she griped the sheets of the bed he pulled her hair. Turning her head to the side to catch glimpses of his wild red eyes. Part of his hair had fallen into his eyes, changing the way he looked completely. His elongated fingernails dug into her hip and slid up across her chest holding her upright. Holding her head up by her hair, he grabbed one of her breasts. He continued to grind into her, slowing his pace as he pressed her back against his chest. His eyes glowed in the moonlight making him even more wildly handsome.

 

He wasn’t done with her yet. Her body was on fire, his thrusts had her tipping over the edge, his touch so dominating, he was so powerful. If looks could kill she would be dead. His eyes cut deep into hers, a burning desire deep within surfaced. She shivered beneath his gaze. He was panting heavily as he rocked his hips into her slowly, seemingly fighting back against his demonic power. He licked his lips slowly and smiled seductively. He released her hair and his fingers slid down her shoulder and up her neck.

 

“Such a filthy mouth...” He growled, as her whole body began to tremble, his voice striking electricity through her body. His fingers danced up her neck and at her lips, pulling on them for her to open her mouth. He slid his fingers over her bottom teeth and on her wet tongue.

 

“Let’s silence it shall we, pet?...”He whispered into her ear as he coated his fingers with her spit. He began to move his hips into her again as his breath heated the skin of her neck. He pressed his fingers against her tongue, saliva dripping from her lips and thickly onto his hand. His other hand between pleasuring her breasts, squeezing and rolling fingertips over her erect nipples.

 

His thrusts quickened, calling forth more moans from her. Releasing her breasts to grab again at her hips, his long nails scraping and marking her pale skin. Removing his fingers from her mouth, a string of siliva connects them. He pushes her back down so her chest is pushed into the bed, her bottom upright in the air like a dog in heat. Gripping her hips and glides his wet fingers along the grove of her spine causing her to shiver. He continued to thrust into her at a fast pace, causing the bed under them to move. Grabbing her arms he pinned them behind her back. He could smell her essence coming from her. It coated his length as he began to feel himself pulse inside her. She let out a loud scream.

 

“V-Vergil... S-shit!” She yelled as she clenched around his girth. He suddenly gave her bottom a hard smack, pinning her body deeper into the bed, still thrusting hard.

 

“Bad girls don’t get to come...” he said, voice deepening.He pulled out of her causing her to gasp, grabbed her and flipped her on her back. Her eyes widened at his sudden roughness. He pulled her legs apart and entered her again. She moaned softly not wanting to anger him by being too loud. One of her hands went up to cover her mouth as he penetrated her hard and fast. Her breasts heaved with every thrust, letting out small whimpers of pleasure.

 

His hair had fallen completely into his face, blocking his closed eyes and knitted eyebrows. His breathing was frantic and the blue aura surrounded them causing her senses to heighten. He was close. He then hits her in a spot that suddenly makes her stomach twist. A few more hard thrusts had her gasping and she wraps her legs around him, arching her back and reaching for his face. She snakes her fingers through his hair and pulls him into her. She moans out into his ear.

 

“More... Vergil... harder......Oh god please.”

 

“Will you bare this burden upon your body, woman?...” he said his voice was hoarse as he held back his demons, he needed her consent or else this lust would never leave him.

 

She knew from the moment she saw him she was ready for him, his blood, his heritage. Here he was with this whore of a woman. Of course she would accept. She would never let him down, she couldn’t.

 

“I will, Son of Sparda...” she moaned.

 

He pulses inside of her as his eyes open. Red met blue as he intensely locked his lips over hers. With their unison, runes carve their way onto their skin, glowing red with heat. He gives his hips another hard thrust into her then he suddenly bites her lip, causing her to bleed. He wipes his tounge over her bloody mouth and brakes the kiss. He moves fast and deep as he bites her neck hard. She cries with pleasure and pulls his hair.

 

“V-Vergil!” She screams roughly as the runes brand onto their bodies. It doesn’t burn, only pinpricks as he brings his hands up to interlock fingers with hers. Her nails dig into his hand, breaking skin.

 

His teeth dig into her flesh as he releases into her. Her whole body convulsed with bliss as he finishes inside her. His breathing is still heavy and his teeth stay sunk into her neck. Their clasped hands shaking. His cock pulses, her tightness milking him. Her body arches as she rides out her euphoria, eyes rolling. She’s never experienced anything like this. She felt completely satisfied, full, warm, hot, complete. His teeth remained imbedded onto her neck.

 

She gasped for air as she calmed down from her high. Her neck pulsed where he punctured it, but then a pain shot through her neck as he released her. His eyes no longer red, but back to their ice blue. The red runes sink beneath both of their skin. He slowly pulls out of her, his seed spilling from her as he lays beside her. His hand still holding her’s.

 

“P-please...” she whispers. “Please son of Sparda... just one night with you in my arms... That’s all I ask,” she said sorrowfully.

 

He remained silent as she squeezed his hands. He was known to be heartless, cold, and uncaring. Anything to gain power for himself. And now that this one feeling of lust was gone he already felt so much stronger. Free from distraction. She was just a tool for him to use and he could throw her away whenever he pleased.

 

But could he really? She had just made a pact with him for god’s sake. She would bare his burden the rest of her life. Same as his mother did for his father. If one night was all she wanted in return, he could at least grant her that wish.

 

She curled up into his chest, resting her hands on him. She gasped as he embraced her petite form to his body, one hand upon her head and another across her small waist, pulling her close into him. Silent tears began to flow from her eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair.

 

Oh, how fate was cruel. Maybe in another life could he enjoy the luxury of a loving family, an understanding brother, a beautiful wife, happy children. But alas, his life was already too full of sin and heartbreak to obtain something so perfect. He was part demon, and demons can never live happily.

 

He inhaled her sent as he stroked his lover’s head. And he whispered into her ear.

 

“One night... Temptress...”


End file.
